


Jamming

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Possible Majorly Judging You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: No clue where this came from, please enjoy :=)





	Jamming

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this came from, please enjoy :=)

******

Astra grunted as she weaved to and fro between the other players. Swinging an arm out Astra slowed her speed and coasted towards Alex, gripping the young woman’s arm and swinging her forward, giving her a boost of speed while Astra herself coasted to a stop on the side of the track.

Grimacing, she sat down on the sideline and quickly unlaced her skate

“Great” she muttered as she studied her rapidly-swelling ankle, flagging down one of the medics absently as she did…

******

Meanwhile Alex Danvers—better known to fans as ‘Alexa Texa’ (and no one on the team could remember who thought up that name, which probably meant that it had been Alex herself after a few beers)—whizzed down the track, linking arms with her teammates Kara ‘Supergirl’ Zorel and Lucy ‘Major Danger’ Lane and Astra’s twin and Kara’s mother, Alura ‘Judge Jammer’ Zorel as she did, the four of them forming a human wall as they _whooshed_ down the track towards their opponents, Leslie ‘Live Wire’ Willis and Siobhan ‘Silver Banshee’ Smythe, the last two members of the opposing team.

Grunting at the impact of the collision, Alex grinned as Siobhan and Leslie were both forced forward across the sideline and thus out of the bout, Siobhan—always a sore loser—already screaming insults after them as they passed

“Better luck next time, Smythe!” Lucy called out as the whistle blew

“Oh! I love it when we win!” Kara grinned

“Oh yeah,” Alex agreed, quickly untangling herself from the two and skating over to where Astra still sat on the floor “hey, you OK?”

“Not really,” Astra held out her leg “sprained ankle,” she announced “looks, I won’t be skating for a while. Hell, I’ll be lucky if I can walk with my dignity intact”

“Drama queen,” Alura snorted as she glided by on her skates “you’ve had far worse, you big baby” she pronounced

“I love you too, sis,” Astra called out, giving her the finger behind her back. She grinned up at Alex “we win, I hope?” she asked

“Well, Siobhan’s already started her temper tantrum, so yeah” Alex grinned as she pulled Astra up, supporting her weight as she skated over to Kara and Lucy, passing Siobhan and Leslie as she did

“Good game, Danvers” Leslie called out

“You too” Alex replied

“Whatever” Siobhan spat

“Aunt Astra, you OK?” Kara asked

“Sprained ankle,” Astra explained “I’ll be fine,” she grinned at Lucy “well, I was knocked out of the bout early, so I guess that means I’m buying dinner”

“Pizza!” Kara declared

“Ugh, Kara!” Alex pulled a face “we cannot eat pizza all the time. No, this time _I’m_ choosing”

“OK, fine by me” Astra declared

“Well?” Lucy asked a few minutes later when Alex hadn’t said anything

Alex sighed

“Pizza” she groaned

“Yes!” Kara cheered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants me to continue with this brief and odd idea. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
